


The Accident

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Ferus panics after Roan gets into an accident.





	The Accident

Ferus stared at his daughter trying to conceal his worry. Roan had left to pick up the pizza they had ordered over 40 minutes ago and should have been back by now. 

“Dad, I’m hungry. When is daddy going to be back,” Violet asked Ferus, stomach growling.

“I don’t know,” Ferus admitted. “Hopefully soon.” Ferus was no longer hungry as his worry was clouding everything else. As if on cue, Ferus’s phone rang and panic flooded through him when he saw the number for the hospital. Color drained from his face as he listened to the voice on the phone telling him that Roan had been involved in a car accident. Ferus hung up, shaking. 

“Dad, what’s wrong,” Violet asked feeling scared at the look on Ferus’s face.

“Get your shoes on. We’re going to the hospital,” he replied standing up. Ferus used every bit of the strength he had to get them to the hospital in one piece as well as call his in laws. 

Dr. Amie Antin walked over to Ferus once he arrived. “Ferus, it’s bad but you know how strong he is,” she told him softly. “He’s in surgery now but I’ll keep the two of you updated.” 

Ferus nodded and gently squeezed his daughter’s hand. She was as pale as he was. “Thank you.” He sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, pulling Violet onto his lap. Violet curled into him, getting warm tears on his shirt. He did his best to comfort her as they waited. A few minutes later, Roan’s parents arrived and Ferus told them what Dr. Antin told him. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Enna assured Ferus who nodded in response to her comment, not trusting himself to say anything else at the moment. “Have the two of you eaten,” his mother in law asked in response to Violet’s stomach growling.

“No, I’m not hungry but if you want, you can take Violet to get some food,” Ferus told her.

“I’m not hungry either,” Violet protested, though her stomach betrayed her again.

Ferus looked at her, a hint of a smile on his face. “Your stomach says otherwise.”

“Come on Vi, I’ll buy you anything you want to eat,” Alexir said, standing up. 

“I don’t want to leave dad.” Violet looked hopelessly at her sad dad.

“You and grandpa go get something to eat and I’ll stay here with your dad. If there is any news I’ll come find the two of you. How does that sound,” Enna suggested softly. 

Violet kissed Ferus’s cheek. “I’ll bring you back something.”

Ferus kissed her forehead before she walked away, hand in hand, with her grandfather. Enna turned to him. “You and Roan haven’t talked about what you would do if something happened to either of you, have you?” The look of horror on Ferus’s face confirmed her answer. “I’m not saying something will happen to him, I believe he’ll pull through. I’m just asking a question.”

“He shouldn’t even be here,” Ferus responded angrily. Now that Violet was away, he could express his anger. “It’s not fair.”

“I know sweetheart,” Enna told him gently. 

“I need him to pull through… I need him,” Ferus said as he broke down crying. Enna gently pulled him in for a hug, comforting Ferus as he cried. A life without Roan…Ferus couldn’t imagine it because it was too painful. Roan was his rock, his soulmate. After some time passed, Ferus sat up, feeling a bit better now that he let his emotions out. “Feel better?”

“I’ll feel even better once I know Roan is alright,” Ferus replied with a sigh as he wiped away his remaining tears.

“I know sweetie. You really should eat something. I can go pick you up something-anything you want,” Enna told him softly. 

“No, I can’t eat right now…Did you know Roan left to go get pizza? He insisted on going to pick up the pizza instead of having it delivered. I don’t know why. He just gave me this mysterious look, kissed Vi, then me and said he would be back shortly,” Ferus told her numbly. “I need him to be ok.”

“Sweetie, I get that you’re worried but not eating isn’t going to make anything better,” Enna told him. 

“I’ll eat what my kid brings back,” Ferus assured her with a tiny smile. Roan’s mother was as persistent as Roan could be, often to the point of irritation, but he loved them both dearly.

“If I know my husband, and I do, I’m sure they raided a vending machine,” Enna said causing Ferus to laugh.

“Maybe. That wouldn’t surprise me. She got her sweet tooth from your son,” Ferus joked as a memory of walking in their home one day after grocery shopping to find Roan and Violet in the living room eating ice cream sundaes.

“I know you have a pretty good sweet tooth yourself,” Enna teased.

“That’s your sons fault as well,” Ferus said grinning at the memory of how he met his husband. “He bought me a chocolate muffin when we first met.” His heart warmed at the memory of seeing Roan’s smile for the first time.

“I remember the first time he told me about you. I remember thinking I couldn’t wait to meet you. He sounded so happy when he was telling me about you.” Ferus smiled. “The two of you will have a long future together.”

“I hope so. It would freaking suck that his life would be cut short because some idiot decided to drink and drive,” Ferus muttered. Enna agreed and they sat in a content silence until Alexir and Violet returned with junk food. Enna and Ferus exchanged a smile. 

“We brought you some food dad,” Violet said as she sat on Ferus’s lap. Ferus kissed his daughters head. 

“Thank you, though I wouldn’t exactly call this food. Want something,” he asked Enna handing her a candy bar. She accepted and they ate their junk food.

“Did you hear anything about daddy yet? Is he going to be ok,” Violet asked Ferus who sighed.

“I don’t know sweetheart,” Ferus said sadly. “I hope so.”

Amie came out to update the family shortly after they ate the snacks, giving them hope about Roan’s condition, although, Ferus wouldn’t feel better until he saw and heard Roan speaking. Amie kept her updates coming, and at some point Violet fell asleep in Ferus’s lap. He smiled and kissed the top of her head softly. Hours passed by and before Ferus knew it, he was being shaken awake. He didn’t remember falling asleep. 

“Roan is awake and asking for you,” Amie told Ferus quietly. Ferus instantly became alert.

“He’s alright,” Ferus asked, feeling relief wash over him.

“Yes,” Amie replied with a smile. Enna nodded at Ferus and carefully took her granddaughter from him. Ferus’s legs felt like jelly as he followed Amie into the room Roan was in. 

“Hey Fer,” Roan said groggily.

“Roan,” Ferus replied, tears falling down his face as he went to sit on the chair beside Roan’s bed, only vaguely aware of Amie leaving the room. “I’m so glad you’re alright!”

Roan weakly reached out to put his hand on top of his husbands who had laid his hand on the bed beside Roan’s. “Me too love. How is Vi?”

“She’s asleep and out there with mom and dad. I know she will want to see you if you’re up for it,” Ferus responded, squeezing Roan’s hand lightly. 

“In a few minutes,” Roan told him. “I love you Fer.” 

“Love you too,” Ferus said leaning forward to lightly kiss Roan’s forehead.

“You know, I have a perfectly good pair of lips,” Roan replied dryly.

Ferus laughed. “You sure?”

“Yes babe,” Roan replied, sounding annoyed.

Ferus leaned in to lightly kiss his husband who let out a satisfied sigh at the contact. “That was better. I’m afraid I can’t do much else at the moment but I’ll be back to myself in no time.” 

Ferus rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re something else, you know that?”

“You love me though,” Roan stated with a smile. 

“I do,” Ferus said with a dopey grin. “More than anything. I have a question for you. Why did you need to go pick the pizza up? We could have gotten it delivered.”

“Oh that reminds me, I’m sorry about the pizza.” Ferus snorted, because that was the last thing on his mind. “But in regards to your question, I overheard you whining about how we didn’t have anything sweet in the house and you were craving something sweet so I was going to surprise you. Fer, this is not your fault and I’ll kick your butt if you blame yourself.”

Ferus looked at Roan softly. “Babe, you’re the best, you know?”

“Oh I know that,” Roan grinned. Ferus chuckled and kissed him again. 

“Do you want to see your parents and daughter?”

“Yeah.” Roan said. “And I do want you to stay with me if you can tonight.” 

“You know I will.” Ferus kissed Roan’s forehead. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Ferus walked out of the room and came back with Enna, Alexir, and Violet.

“Daddy!” Violet walked to the side of the bed and smiled at Roan.

“Hey princess,” he said as he took her hand.

Ferus watched warmly as Roan chatted with their daughter, letting her know that he’ll be fine in time. After Roan was done speaking with his mom and dad, Ferus turned to his mother in law. “Do you guys mind if Violet spends the night with you guys?”

“Of course not! Vi, come on, it’s really late and you should get some sleep,” Enna told her.

“I want to stay here with you and daddy,” Violet told Ferus.

“I’m sorry kiddo but it’s best that you don’t. Please don’t argue. You can come by in the morning,” Ferus told Violet in a firm tone. “I promise.”

Violet looked like she wanted to argue but didn’t. “Love you daddy.” Violet kissed Roan’s hand. 

“Love you too sweetie. I’ll see you in the morning,” Roan told her. 

Ferus hugged Violet before telling her and his in laws bye. He settled comfortably in a chair, facing Roan. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Fer. I wish you could lay here with me,” Roan said sadly.

“Yeah, well, I wish I could too, but I can’t.”

“Will you hold my hand at least,” Roan asked.

Ferus grinned. “I can do that.” Ferus took Roan’s hand and softly squeezed it. “I’m sorry Roan.” 

“Unless you were the drunk driver, which you weren’t, I don’t want to hear another apology from you,” Roan told him, all too aware of Ferus’s tendency to blame himself for things that were not his fault.

“Ok,” Ferus responded with a yawn. He was exhausted after everything that happened. They stared at each other, communicating non verbally until they fell asleep.


End file.
